Lover's consent
by thebrat217
Summary: Italy has just been raped and germanys comforting him will this lead any where or will germany always just be a shoulder to cry on? Rated M for future references.


Feliciano had screamed and tried to run away but there had been no stopping the perverted human. The young violated Italian was sitting in the corner of his room, sobbing. He didn't know what else to do. . .

Germany walks into the room and closes the door behind him " What's wrong Feliciano?" The taller man said with a sly smile on his face

Feliciano looked up at the German. "I. . . I c-c-can't s-say. . . "

The German looked at the Italian "Feliciano please tell me." He said sweetly.

The tears continued to flow from his eyes. He had never seen this sweet side of the German and it made his heart flutter with love for Ludwig.

" Italy please tell me other wise how am I supposed to help you." The German said with a sad smile on his face

"I. . . I don't k-know who h-h-he was. . . " he said, sobs starting to recede at the tone of the German's voice.

" Who was this he?" The German demanded.

He moved away, sobs returning at the gruffness of his voice. "H-he m-made me d-d-do things. . . Th-things I d-didn't w-w-want to d-do. . . "

The German got closer to the Italian and said " Feliciano It's okay I didn't mean to get so angry it's just the thought of some one touching you like that against your will..."

He extended a hand to the German man. Usually he would have hugged him, but he was much too traumatized to, so he just wanted to hold his hand.

The German took the smaller country's hand " What did he look like Feliciano..." Germany said in a monotone voice.

"I-it was d-dark. . . s-s-so I c-couldn't s-see. . . "

" Hmm... I see.." He said

He still held his hand out to the bigger man.

The German pulled the Italian closer to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

His trembling increased but curled into the embrace.

"I'm so sorry it's my fault he got you." The German said, with a tear in his eye

"N-no it's not!" he said, looking up and wiping the tear away. "Please d-don't cry. . . "

" It is my fault Italy, I wasn't there to protect you." The Germany said starting to sob.

He held the German, trying to comfort him through his own tears. "N-no, i-it's m-m-my fault. . . I'm t-t-the o-one w-who c-c-couldn't d-defend m-m-myself. . . "

'' Exactly that's why should've stay with you instead of going to get that paper work.''

"J-just p-please d-d-don't c-cry. . . I-it hurts h-here," he pointed to his heart, "T-to s-s-see you c-c-cry. . . "

The German Leaned Away from the Italian " I I ..."

He looked up at his friend and love.

'' Feliciano I ... I love you." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too, Ludwig," he replied, also whispering.

'' Promise me you never leave my side again Italy." The Larger country said.

"Si, I promise, amicio del mio cuore," he said.

(( TRANSLATION: Friend of my heart ))

The German slowly leaned in for a kiss, but he chickened out and stared at the ground. "Sorry..."

"Ludwig," he said softly. "Look at me, please?"

He obeyed the Italian and looked up with his blushing bright red face. "Yes, What is it?"

He kissed the German's lips softly.

Ludwig pulled away slowly and said " I don't want to rush you into this."

"You're not," the Italian reassured him.

"If you insist, but you lead... I'm not used to this." He said blushing even harder.

"Alright," he said, leaning up and standing on tiptoe to kiss him again, more lovingly this time.

He picked the Italian and kissed him back passionately moaning softly.

He smiled against the German's lips, tilting his head a bit.

The German nipped gently at the smaller nations lips. To gain entrance to his mouth.

He opened his mouth for the taller man.

The German slow lead each other to the ground and started unbuttoning Feliciano's shirt.

He let him, hands messing up the others hair.

The German started kissing down to his chest.

He moaned softly, arching into his touch. The rapist had left bruises all down his chest and stomach.

He gently message this bruises trying to make him fell better. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He said with a worried look on his face.

He nodded, sighing softly at the gentle touches on the bruises. Even the slightest touch of the German's fingers made the painful marks feel better.

The German smile. He started to kiss down lower and started to unbutton/unzip his pants.

***To be Continued* (Please review)**


End file.
